


Daft Bodies

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen Fic, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt make a video that goes viral on YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daft Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Daft Bodies  
>  **Author:** **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Word Count:** 1,400+  
>  **Summary:** Blaine and Kurt make a video that goes viral on YouTube.  
>  **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine.  
>  **A/N:** For [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=44280250#t44280250) at the GKM. I highly recommend watching [this video](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/26943706044) first for the fic to make sense. As always, thanks to slayerkitty (on LJ) for everything.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

“Kurt, that tickles.”

“Stay _still_ , Blaine,” Kurt admonished. “If you move and this smudges, you’re wasting all of my hard work.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Blaine whined, biting her lip to keep from laughing. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, trying not to laugh as Kurt dragged the sharpie across her inner thigh, tracing out letter after letter.

“Hey, this was _your_ idea,” Kurt said as she sat up properly, putting the cap back on the marker. “I was more than happy to just have sex but _no_ , you had to go and want to dance and do stupid things like _film us_.”

Blaine sat up on her elbows. “We can still have sex after,” she said. “But c’mon, you have to admit, this is going to be fun.”

Kurt tried not to smile but failed when Blaine grinned at her with her stupidly big smile. “I hate when you’re right.”

Blaine laughed and kissed her on the lips. “Let’s go,” she said, getting up off the bed and pulling out two cardboard boxes wrapped in a shiny silver material that Kurt had found in a thrift store. She passed one to Kurt, who took it.

“At least you compromised on my idea,” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hand in her own as they left Blaine’s room. “These boxes will not only hide our identities but will give the video a bit of an edge.”

“I still say we should leave them off.” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand a little harder than necessary. “But I agree – the world doesn’t need to know what we look like. Not when we’re going to be _awesome_.”

“Blaine, honey, if this video gets more than one hundreds hits, I will do whatever you want me to,” Kurt said as they headed into one of the many spare rooms the Anderson home had. 

“Promise?” Blaine asked with a devious smile.

“Within reason,” Kurt replied with a nod. She was certain that the video wouldn’t even get ten hits but Blaine was enthusiastic about it and Kurt liked to make Blaine happy.

“Right, I’ll set up the video, you just stand there and look sexy,” Blaine said, putting her box down onto the floor while she switched the video camera on. 

Kurt wriggled on the spot, trying to pull her shorts lower. She couldn’t believe she had agreed to do this entire video wearing nothing but a sports crop top and a _tiny_ pair of shorts. They were both wearing the same outfit for the video, it had been Blaine’s idea that they match. Kurt had asked if she could bedazzle her outfit a little but the answer had been a firm no.

“Alright,” Blaine said after a few minutes. “We’re good to go. Hey, stop pulling on your shorts! You’re going to smudge your words!”

Kurt poked her tongue out at Blaine for using her own protests against herself and she put her box on her head. “I hate you,” she said.

“You _love_ me,” Blaine corrected.

“Fine, fine,” Kurt relented. “I love you.”

She could tell that Blaine was smiling, even from underneath the box.

The music started and Kurt waited for her cue to start dancing. She just hoped that it turned out okay.

~*~

By the time Monday morning had arrived, Kurt had almost forgotten all about the video that Blaine had uploaded to YouTube. She got infrequent text messages from her girlfriend saying that their view count had gone up, or that they had received a few comments on the video saying how ‘cool’ it was.

Kurt approached her locker to get her books out for her first class before strolling along the corridor until she came to the choir room. She heard music coming from inside, which was not unusual, and she absent-mindedly bobbed her head along to the beat.

It wasn’t until she had sat down and crossed her leg over the top of the other one that she recognised the song.

She glanced up to see Santana, Puck, Brittany, Finn, Mike, Tina and Rachel all crowded around the laptop that Puck had on his lap.

Kurt tried not to look at what they were watching but from the comments that Puck was making, it was hard not to know that it was her and Blaine’s video. She hastily pulled out her phone to text Blaine but she knew Blaine had a doctor’s appointment that morning and she probably wouldn’t reply to any text she sent off.

With a sigh, Kurt slipped her phone back into her pocket and waited for everyone to stop watching the video but they didn’t. After a moment, Puck beckoned Kurt to watch it with them and she did purely so she didn’t raise any suspicions that it was her and Blaine in the video.

Hopefully they wouldn’t be able to tell, though. She had watched the final product before Blaine had posted it online and if she didn’t know it was them, she probably wouldn’t have been able to tell either.

Later during the day, when Blaine finally got to school, she told her girlfriend what the Glee club had been doing.

“So they liked it?” Blaine asked.

“Yes but what does that have to do with them watching it this morning?” 

Blaine smiled and pulled out her phone. “Shit, Kurt!” she exclaimed. “We have over a million hits!”

Kurt gasped and crowded into Blaine’s space to look at her phone. “Wow,” she mumbled, leaning heavily back against the lockers. 

“Listen to this!” Blaine said excitedly. “‘Even if you take away the words, you have to admit, those girls have some pretty sweet dance moves.’ We have _sweet_ dance moves, Kurt!”

“Blaine, shh!” Kurt hissed.

Blaine shrugged. “C’mon, no one knows it was us, just enjoy it,” she said with a grin.

Kurt smiled back and looked at Blaine’s phone again. “One million hits is a _lot_ , Blaine.”

“Yeah, it is.”

~*~

The rest of the week went the same. Kurt heard the song playing wherever she went. There were people watching the video on their phones, their iPads and laptops everywhere. At the Lima Bean, the school cafeteria and what surprised her the most was people had the song as their _ringtone_. Kurt couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she walked into school on the Friday morning to hear no less than three people playing the video the moment she stepped into the school building.

That afternoon, Kurt walked into Glee club with Blaine by her side, still smiling. 

“So, Hummel, nice moves.”

Kurt looked up, seeing Santana smirking from her seat. “I’m sorry?” she asked.

“We know it was you.”

“It was me what?” Kurt asked, genuinely confused.

“In the video,” Santana said with a roll of her eyes. “I was watching the video with Britts last night and I noticed something I hadn’t before.”

Kurt glanced at Blaine who just gave her a small shrug. “And how did you come to that conclusion, Santana?”

“I’ve seen you naked,” Santana replied with a smirk.

“Dude, that’s my sister! She has a girlfriend!” Finn exclaimed. 

Kurt rolled her eyes. “Santana hasn’t seen me naked, Finn.”

“Yes, I have,” Santana replied smugly. “Cheerios, sophomore year. I’d recognise that birthmark anywhere.”

“I named it George,” Brittany piped up. “He looks like a George.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and her hand flew to her lower back where the birthmark was, just near her right hip. “…”

Santana smirked. “So, I’ll say again, nice moves.”

Blaine grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet. “Thanks!” she said. “We worked really hard on that video.”

Kurt flushed and let Blaine pull her to the seats while the rest of the New Directions bombarded them with questions about the idea, the rehearsal and read comments aloud from the YouTube video.

“So,” Blaine said once Glee club was over. She leant against the lockers next to Kurt’s while Kurt put her books away. “We officially have gone viral. We have over fifteen _million_ hits.”

Blaine held out her phone and Kurt glanced down at the screen, taking in the number. It made her stomach tingle, knowing that so many people had watched her and Blaine dance, mostly anonymously, to an old song from 2007.

“I believe _someone_ promised me that I could do _anything_ to her if we got over one hundred hits,” Blaine started. “And, well, we’re _definitely_ over one hundred hits.”

Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled her closer by the belt loops of her skinny jeans. “That we are.”

Blaine grinned widely before pulling Kurt into a heated kiss right in the middle of the corridor. “I still have the camera set up,” she said with a pointed look.

Kurt licked her lips and nodded before kissing Blaine again. 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
